What now?
by power31312
Summary: Kurama is dating Yusuke, but they aren't talking right now and Hiei comes over wanting to get drunk and forget his problems. What will happen? Kurama/Hiei, Kurama/Yusuke Yusuke/Hiei. Rated M for sexual scenes, language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Koneko

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Koneko. This is AU, so the timeline and storyline is NOT the same as the anime/manga. So, I don't want any flames about that.**

Kurama moans as the demon bites down on his neck, leaving a small dark circle where his mouth just was.

"Hiei," Kurama says stopping the shorter man's ministrations.

Hiei frowns slightly at the fox-demon, "What?"

"You're drunk."

Hiei shakes his head, "No, I'm completely sober," he says ignoring the Yoko's protests and kissing down his chest.

Kurama takes a deep breath letting Hiei continue what he was doing. Once Hiei's mind was made-up about something it was hard to change it, so Kurama gave into the demon.

Kurama sighs, thinking about how this had even been started.

Earlier

Kurama had been at home reading a book, ignoring the phone calls from his boyfriend. Him and Yusuke had gotten into a fight about a week earlier about something so stupid that it does not bear repeating and Yusuke hadn't tried to contact him until earlier today about it. Kurama wasn't going to give in to the spirit detective when he was in the wrong, not Kurama. Anyways, Kurama had ignored the phone calls and instead let the answering machine get it.

'Kurama, pick up please. Listen I know you're probably still mad, but I want to make it up to you. Please call me, babe. I love you.'

Kurama huffs, throwing his book at the machine. He knew that he was acting like a child, but he didn't want to talk to him right now. He then slams his hand down on his desk as he realizes that his book was now across the room and he would have to get up to get it.

"Thanks a lot, Yusuke. Now I have to get my book," he mumbles, getting angrier at the younger man, even though Yusuke technically hadn't made him throw the book.

Kurama pushes himself away from his desk and stomps to the machine on his nightstand, bending over and picking up the paperback from the floor. He mumbles to himself before straightening out his machine, which was hanging from its cord, not quite touching the floor yet.

"Kurama," a voice calls from the window.

The fox-demon turns and frowns slightly at the demon standing on his windowsill, "What do you want?" Kurama asks waving a hand to let Hiei know he could enter.

"I figured that we could get drunk together. Since we're both so down on love right now," Hiei says handing Kurama a bottle of beer.

Kurama makes a face, hating with a passion beer, but because of how he was feeling because of Yusuke, goes ahead and takes it without question taking a long drink of the liquid, "Did Koneko kick you out again?"

Hiei shakes his head, "Not technically, she said that I had a week to decide what was more important. The team or her."

"I don't think it should be that hard of a decision," Kurama says sitting on his floor, he didn't like the cat-demon, but Hiei seemed to be captivated by her, "Not if you really love her, at least."

Hiei sighs taking a seat next to Kurama and pulling his legs to his chest, "I don't know, Kurama. I do love her, but I have feelings for someone else also. I think my love towards Koneko is just out of wanting to keep her safe, though. I don't want to see her hurt."

"You've already saved her…"

"I did not save her, Kurama. I was the one that was going to kill her. I spared her life."

"Yeah, I remember," Kurama mutters thinking back for a second to that day that Hiei had almost killed Koneko after she had almost killed Kazuma, "She was young then."

That day had been almost ten years ago. Koneko was only fifteen then, very young by demon standards.

"She's still young. And ignorant," Hiei says knowing fully well that he only thought of Koneko as a friend/daughter, but when she asked him to be with her, he couldn't tell her no for fear of what she might do.

Kurama looks at his friend, the beer dangling loosely in his right hand.

"What about Yusuke?" Hiei asks suddenly getting himself another beer.

Kurama shrugs, slightly taken aback by Hiei's question. Usually the demon didn't want to know anything about the relationship between the fox-demon and spirit detective, "I don't know. He called right before you got here, but I don't feel like talking with him."

"What did he do?"

"Is it wrong, Hiei," Kurama begins to ask the question that had been bugging him for a week, "To want to protect the one that you love and keep him safe?"

Hiei ponders this question for a second finishing off his second beer and getting another one, "I don't know. I guess…" Hiei trails off, not knowing how to answer the question.

Kurama acts like he doesn't hear Hiei stop talking and instead takes another sip of his beverage. Hiei might like to throw them back, but Kurama was a lightweight and he really didn't feel like getting drunk tonight. They both sit in silence for about ten minutes, the only sound being Hiei finishing a drink and reaching for another one.

"It's not wrong," Hiei says finally, "To want to protect Yusuke. Nothing wrong about it," he says knowing for a fact that he would give his on life to protect his loved ones, no question about it.

Kurama looks over at Hiei, happy that Hiei understood what he was trying to do and why he was so upset with Yusuke's reaction.

"I would feel very honored if you cared enough to protect me, Fox," Hiei mutters turning his red eyes to connect with green.

Hiei bites his lip before leaning over and placing a kiss on the fox-demon's lips.

Present

Hiei looks down at the naked body below him, he was going to enjoy this and make sure that Kurama enjoyed it also. He had always hated the way that Yusuke treated his friend and he now wanted Kurama to forget about him, even if it was just for a little while. Kurama blushes underneath the red gaze that was searching his body.

"Relax," Hiei says kissing Kurama's chest.

Kurama closes his eyes, trying his best to do as the demon told him to. He wanted this, but it was wrong, because he was in a relationship with Yusuke and Hiei was technically still in a relationship with Koneko. Hiei continues to kiss down the fox-demon's body before coming to stop at his arousal. Kurama lifts his head up and green eyes meet red, "Hiei, you don't…"

Hiei cuts off Kurama's sentence by wrapping his hand around the shaft. Kurama closes his eyes again letting his head fall back to the bed as Hiei expertly pumps him. Hiei smiles liking the look of pleasure on Kurama's face and moves up some so that he can kiss the beautiful demon on the lips. Kurama moans into the kiss wrapping his arms around Hiei's neck and pulling him closer to the fox-demon, Hiei runs his tongue along Kurama's bottom lip, asking for permission. Kurama doesn't hesitate and opens his mouth allowing Hiei's tongue to invade his mouth. Kurama moans again before seeming to finally understand what he was doing and pushing the fire-demon away from him.

"What the hell was that for?" Hiei asks sitting up on the other side of the bed.

Kurama looks in horror at Hiei, I mean Hiei wasn't even gay. Kurama was just taking advantage of a weak moment, "We can't do this," Kurama says simply.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you have Koneko and I love Yusuke, Hiei. I really do. This is just really wrong and I'm sorry for leading you on," Kurama says pulling on his pants.

Hiei watches Kurama, still in shock at the sudden change in Kurama's personality.

"Look, I apologize again," Kurama says buttoning up the simple shirt that he was putting on, "I'll talk to you later, okay, Hiei. Go home to Koneko and talk to her, figure out what's going on in your relationship."

Kurama doesn't wait for an answer from the demon and instead just leaves the room.

"But," Hiei mutters, "But this is your house, you stupid fox!" Hiei finishes yelling the last statement.

Kurama closes his apartment door, leaning against it, not wanting to leave, but knowing that he had to. He needed to talk to Yusuke and he couldn't be around Hiei or he would be tempted again. Kurama sighs knowing what he was doing was for the better and finally heading towards the elevator.

**Okay, so that's it. This is first and foremost a Kurama/Hiei fic, but the little plot with Yusuke adds drama to the story. I don't know if I'm going to continue this story or not. Depends on the fan base. Review if you want me to and I will. **

**Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows, which will then be thrown away. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama looks at Yusuke's apartment door, trying to decide if he really wanted to see him or not

Kurama looks at Yusuke's apartment door, trying to decide if he really wanted to see him or not. He sighs before raising a hand and knocking softly on the door. He hears a scuffle inside, which sounded like Yusuke running into something in the apartment. Kurama looks at his watch and curses slightly as he realizes that it's almost four in the morning. Yusuke had probably been asleep and he knew Yusuke didn't like to be woken up.

"Who's there?" asks a grumpy voice on the other side of the door.

"It's Kurama," Kurama says quietly, mad at himself for not checking the time before coming over.

The door's lock clicks and Yusuke opens the door, "Hey," he says looking at his lover while balancing on one leg and rubbing his other knee.

"I'm sorry for coming over so late. I'll just come back tomorrow," Kurama says turning away from him.

Yusuke grabs his arm and pulls him back to him, kissing him deeply, "I'm glad you came over, Kurama. I thought you didn't want to talk to me since you didn't answer when I tried to call earlier."

"Sorry about that," Kurama whispers against Yusuke's lips, "I was still very angry earlier today."

"Come inside," Yusuke says moving to the side and inviting Kurama into the apartment, "Why didn't you just use the key I gave you?"

Kurama looks at Yusuke as he closes the door, just now remembering that Yusuke had indeed given him a key, "I left my apartment in a hurry. Sorry."

"No problem," Yusuke says locking the door again, "I'm really glad that you came over," he says still rubbing his knee.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Yusuke says running a hand through his short hair, "I just ran into the coffee table getting up to get the door. I had fallen asleep on the couch trying to get you to answer the phone."

Kurama looks down at the floor, biting his lip. While Yusuke had been trying to apologize to him' he had been with Hiei, "I'm sorry again. Hiei dropped by and he was complaining about Koneko."

"She kick him out again?" Yusuke asks not mad, like Kurama thought he was, about Kurama not answering the phone.

"No, she just said that he needs to decide what is more important to him. So, he was pretty upset and tried to get wasted."

Yusuke ignores Kurama's statement, not really caring about Hiei's dysfunctional relationship. Instead he goes over and wraps his arms around Kurama, "I'm really sorry about what I said the other day, Kurama. I feel honored that you love me enough to want to keep me safe. I just don't understand why you would rather kill yourself then to have me get hurt, because I mean if you died than that would kill me. I love you so much, Kurama. I don't want to lose you anymore than you want to lose me."

Kurama looks into those big brown eyes, feeling extremely guilty about what had just happened with Hiei, "Come here," Kurama says sitting his lover down in the big brown chair in the living room.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" Yusuke asks thinking Kurama was still upset with him about the fight last week.

Kurama just chuckles and leans over Yusuke, kissing him deeply, slipping his tongue into his young lover's mouth while unbuttoning Yusuke's pants and pulling them down. Yusuke gasps; Kurama wasn't normally the one to take initiative when they made love. Kurama pulls away from the kiss and proceeds to kneel in front of Yusuke, taking a hold of his right knee, "Does your knee still hurt?"

Yusuke nods, "Only a little bit."

"Looks like it's going to leave a bruise," Kurama says kissing the purpling area around his knee cap.

Kurama runs his tongue along the area before putting his leg down and kissing up Yusuke's leg, stopping at his thigh and running his tongue along the inner flesh of Yusuke's leg.

"Kurama," Yusuke says simply watching Kurama.

Kurama just places a hand on Yusuke's cheek before dropping his head and taking Yusuke into his mouth. Yusuke gasps and throws his head back in pleasure. Kurama smiles, knowing the reaction that he was having on Yusuke and runs his tongue along the shaft, nipping at the tip softly, before taking him in his mouth again. Yusuke looks down at the red head bobbing up and down between his legs. He was so close now.

"Kurama, I'm going to…"

"Just let it out, love," Kurama says licking the shaft again, wrapping his mouth around the tip.

"Kurama," Yusuke mutters, before yelling out, "Kurama!"

Kurama hold Yusuke's hips waiting for the spasms to stop, swallowing all of the liquid that had filled his mouth. Kurama gives his dick one last lick before moving up and kissing Yusuke on the lips, letting him taste himself.

"I love the taste of you," Kurama whispers into his ear.

Yusuke lets out the breath he didn't know that he had been holding before starting to reach for Kurama's pants, but Kurama moves out of his reach, "Not tonight. That was just my apology for ignoring you earlier today when you really wanted to apologize to me."

Yusuke nods, not really knowing why Kurama didn't want to have sex tonight, but glad that Kurama had come over to talk with him, "Come on, let's go to bed," Yusuke says not bothering to pull up his pants and instead leaving them in a pile on the floor.

Kurama takes Yusuke's outstretched hand and follows Yusuke into the bedroom. Yusuke takes off his shirt and throws it in the corner before crawling into bed, "Come on. It's late."

Kurama reaches behind him and turns off the light before crawling into bed beside his lover. Yusuke reaches over him and pulls the fox-demon closer to his body. Yusuke kisses Kurama's ear, "Move in with me, please. I want to be able to see you all the time."

Kurama opens his eyes and looks at the wall in front of him, but doesn't give Yusuke an answer.

Hiei closes the front door of the apartment that he shared with Koneko. As he expected the young demon was sitting up, reading a book. Koneko puts the book down as he enters the room. She was lounging in a living room chair with one leg over the arm, she doesn't even make to stand up as he walks over to her, "Where have you been?" she asks quietly.

"I was with Kurama. I'm sorry for coming in so late," Hiei says leaning against the wall. He had made a decision about Koneko when he realized his true feelings for Kurama.

"It's okay," Koneko sighs, "Maybe I was wrong, Hiei. I mean you've been with the three of them for a long time and I need to accept that. Even if I don't like it."

"Why don't you like it?" Hiei asks the question that had been plaguing him since she had first brought it up.

"Because you're like my father, almost. Hiei, the only reason that I asked you out was because I didn't want to lose you to someone else. That's why I've never made a move on you, because to me you are my father. And if you keep doing this dangerous work then I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you. You're all I have."

Hiei connects eyes with her, "I always wondered why you wanted to be with me."

"I just don't want to lose you," Koneko says quietly. She was embarrassed that he finally knew the reason she had put up a front.

"You're not going to lose me, Koneko. You should have just said something to begin with."

"I was embarrassed," the twenty-five year old states.

Hiei moves away from the wall and pulls Koneko into a hug, "Don't be embarrassed to tell me how you're feeling."

Koneko sighs into his hug, "Are you going to make a move on Kurama now that you're not weighed down by me anymore?"

"What?" Hiei asks pulling out of the hug, "I don't like Kurama."

"Don't try and hide it. Everyone can see it," Koneko says picking her book back up, "Oh and you don't have to move out, Hiei. You're room is still your room."

Hiei watches the cat-demon, she had started reading again, which meant that the conversation was over. He would just have to straighten everything out tomorrow. Hiei sighs before locking the front door and going to his bedroom. It had been a long day and he was tired.

**I feel kinda bad for Yusuke now…. sighs thinking about Yusuke's heartbreak coming soon Okay, yes the whole Koneko and Hiei relationship is very strange. Very very strange. Sorry about that. Anywho, what would you're opinions be if it was made into a Kurama/Hiei/Yusuke story? Then no one would get their heart broken. Thank you everybody that reviewed!! I love you all deeply. Let me know what you want to happen and I'll try to make it happen. Night!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama opens his eyes slightly as the light pours in from the window onto his face; he groans and closes his eyes again, burying his face in his pillow

Kurama opens his eyes slightly as the light pours in from the window onto his face; he groans and closes his eyes again, burying his face in his pillow. He feels Yusuke shift beside him before the weight is lifted off of the bed. Kurama listens to the bathroom door shut and hears the water in the shower start. He sighs and lifts his head out of the pillow, looking at the clock. It was only ten, which means they only had about five hours sleep. He groans, still wanting to sleep some more, before getting out of the queen-size bed and going to the bathroom also. He looks at the shower door and strips off the few articles of clothing he was wearing before slipping into the shower behind Yusuke.

"Kurama?" Yusuke questions as arms wrap around him from behind.

"Who else would it be?" Kurama answers, kissing Yusuke's ear.

Yusuke smiles and turns to face his love, "No one," he whispers, pulling Kurama's head towards his for a kiss.

Kurama moans into the kiss before pulling away from him, "Yes," Kurama says simply.

"Yes? What?"

"Last night you asked me to move in with you; the answer is yes."

"I thought that maybe you were mad at me for asking, because you didn't answer me, but I'm glad that the answer is yes."

Kurama smiles, he still felt extremely guilty about what had happened with Hiei, but he was in love with Yusuke and he wanted to spend all of his time with the boy.

"Let's go to your apartment later to pick up your stuff," Yusuke says against the fox-demon's lips.

Kurama nods before kissing Yusuke deeply. The spirit detective leans into the kiss before pulling away, "I would love to, Kurama, but I have to be at work in about ten minutes."

"Go in late," Kurama says grinding against Yusuke.

Yusuke moans before pulling all the way out of Kurama's grip, "Later tonight. I promise."

Kurama groans, last night he had wanted sex, but needed to clear his conscious about what had happened with Hiei, so he stopped himself from doing anything, "Fine," Kurama says kissing him lightly.

Kurama turns and picks the shampoo bottle off of the side of the shower and pours some into his hand. Last night he had ultimately decided that he wasn't going to mention what had happened with Hiei to Yusuke. He was sure that he was going to regret that little fact later, but he didn't want Yusuke to be mad at him anymore.

Hiei yawns and raps lightly on Kurama's door, usually he just came in through the window, but with the fox-demon being mad at him, he didn't want to chance being thrown back out of said window. The lock on the other side of the door clicks and Kurama opens the door, just enough to see who it is outside. The door shuts again and Hiei can hear the chain being taken off of the door.

"Come on in, Hiei," Kurama says opening the door enough for the demon to come in the apartment.

Hiei barely looks at the fox before crossing over the threshold into the apartment, "Are you moving?" he asks looking at the boxes littered around the apartment.

Kurama runs a hand through his hair before picking up a pile of books and placing them into a box beside him, "Not really, but yeah. I mean Yusuke asked me to move in with him and I agreed."

"I thought that you guys were fighting," Hiei says watching Kurama put more books in the box.

"No, we made up. Hiei, what…" Kurama turns around to find that Hiei has disappeared, "Where did he go?" Kurama whispers looking in awe at where the demon was a millisecond before; he just shrugs it off knowing how fast the little demon was.

Hiei les out the breath he had been holding as he stops on a tree branch. He had gone to confess his feelings to the fox, but Kurama was packing to move in with his lover. How could he compete with Yusuke? Yusuke had been there for Kurama when Hiei hadn't. And now the spirit detective had won Kurama's heart. But Hiei wanted Kurama's heart; he wanted all of Kurama and he didn't want to share him with Yusuke. Hiei ponders this revelation for a minute before realizing that he had to fight to keep the fox as his. He would fight for the love of the one that he wanted so much. I mean he had fought Yusuke before and he could do it again if he had to. He didn't want to, because he did respect the boy, but he wanted Kurama for himself. Hiei nods his head, now knowing what it was he was going to do. He smiles to himself making a plan for later that night and going off to execute that plan.

Yusuke puts the files away before going back to his desk and sighing. He was so happy, yet his boss had told him that he had to work late tonight. He would call Kurama in about an hour or so and tell the fox that he wouldn't be there for dinner and might not make it there before he went to bed.

"Urameshi," An angry voice calls out around the office, "Where are the reports that I told you to have by this morning?"

Yusuke turns and looks at his boss, a short fat man who had a brilliantly red face all of the time. He never seemed to be a normal color. He looked like a big tomato. It actually made it quite humorous to imagine a big tomato talking and barking orders. It sure did make his job more tolerable.

"I put them on your desk before I went home last night, Mr. Takeshima."

"Apparently you didn't, because they are not there. Now I need those files in twenty minutes for my meeting with the CEO."

Yusuke sighs; he knew that he had placed those files on top of Takeshima's desk before he went home. Or maybe he didn't, I mean he was really upset about Kurama not talking to him. Of course he had avoided Kurama for almost a week, expecting the fox to make the first apology, but Kurama didn't and it got Yusuke thinking that maybe he was in the wrong and not Kurama. Which had then lead to him trying all day long to get a hold of his demon lover.

"Are you listening to me, Urameshi?"

Yusuke turns again and looks at his boss. Takeshima had been talking for almost five minutes now and Yusuke was lost in his own thoughts not even paying attention to his boss, "I'm sorry, Mr. Tomat…. Takeshima. I'll make another copy of the reports and have them on your desk in five minutes."

"You better," Takeshima huffs turning his back to Yusuke not bothering to hold his voice down as he complains, "Don't know why I got stuck with a stupid man secretary, who doesn't know the first thing about what he's doing. All I wanted was a young female who would wear short skirts and tight shirts," he grumbles slamming his office door shut.

Yusuke sighs and runs a hand over his eyes, he was tired getting barely any sleep tonight and all he wanted was to see his lover, but instead he was going to be stuck here all night with Takeshima. If he would have just apologized to Kurama a week ago instead of holding out, then maybe he wouldn't be longing to see his face so much right now. He looks at his watch, realizing that he had lunch in an hour and deciding to call Kurama and see if he wanted to meet him. Yusuke hits print on his computer and lets the files print off, he needed to make copies and fill them out quickly before Mr. Tomato came back out to yell at him, but the thought of seeing Kurama soon made it bearable.

Kurama orders a plain tea, while Yusuke orders a ramune and some coconut shrimp, "Are you going to be home in time for dinner?"

Yusuke turns to face him, looking away from the waiter, "No, Takeshima wants me to work late tonight, so I won't be home until sometime in the morning."

Kurama nods, "Okay, I got all of stuff moved into your apartment. So, we don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll take over half of the bills and rent, food charges."

"Okay," Yusuke says as the waiter places his food in front of him, "Have you talked to Hiei today?"

Kurama chokes as his tea goes down the wrong pipe before shaking his head, "No, I haven't heard from him today. I mean yeah I have, he stopped by the apartment when I was packing, but he only stayed for a few minutes. He seemed upset when I told him that I was moving in with you. Don't know why though," Kurama says voicing what he had been thinking since earlier when Hiei disappeared.

Yusuke shrugs, knowing that Hiei had feelings for Kurama, but Kurama had voiced many times that he was in love with Yusuke, so Yusuke didn't feel much of a threat towards Hiei, "Probably because he won't have any one to get drunk with and complain about Koneko too anymore."

Kurama reaches over and takes a piece of shrimp off of Yusuke's plate popping it into his mouth. He didn't know what was wrong with Hiei and he thought that Yusuke had been quiet since he called to meet up with Kurama, "Are you okay?"

Yusuke connects eyes with Kurama before nodding. Yusuke had been thinking about work and Kurama had noticed that he seemed to be distant, "I'm sorry, babe. Takeshima is just giving me a lot of work lately. I want to be home with you, but instead I'm going to be at the office with Tomato all night."

Kurama reaches over and takes Yusuke's hand, pressing it to his lips and taking Yusuke's index finger into his mouth, sucking on the digit. Yusuke gasps amazed that Kurama was putting on such a show in front of all of these people. Kurama releases his hold on Yusuke's hand before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of bills, dropping it onto the table and taking Yusuke's hand pulling him up and out of the shop. Yusuke willingly follows the demon into the alleyway behind the shop. In about two seconds, Kurama has pulled Yusuke out of his jeans and has proceeded to push his own down to his knees. Yusuke groans as Kurama picks him up, making the spirit detective wrap his legs around Kurama's waist. Kurama pulls Yusuke's head in for a passionate kiss while contemplating what he should be, before deciding that they both needed it too much to wait and entering Yusuke in one movement. Yusuke bites down on his tongue as the pain shoots through him. Kurama kisses him again tasting the blood in his lover's mouth, which just makes him want Yusuke all the way more. Kurama moves slightly, making sure that Yusuke was okay before thrusting harder into the spirit detective. Yusuke moans and wraps his arms around Kurama's neck pulling himself up and down with Kurama's thrusts.

"Faster…. Kurama," Yusuke commands through clenched teeth.

Kurama listens to his lover and pounds harder into Yusuke, making Yusuke scream out in pleasure. Kurama kisses him quickly, knowing that they were outside and people could see them, "Shh… Baby, just a little quieter," Kurama whispers against Yusuke's lips before snaking his hand around from where it was resting against the wall and grabs onto Yusuke's erection. Yusuke throws his head back as Kurama runs his finger over the tip of it before rubbing his hand up and down it.

"Kurama… I can't. I'm going to," Yusuke doesn't finish as he comes violently onto his and Kurama's chest.

Kurama thrusts a couple more times before coming himself, "Wow," Kurama says quietly, still breathing heavily and leaning his head against Yusuke's chest, "I really love you, Yusuke."

"I love you, too," Yusuke says pulling Kurama's head up to meet his and kissing his lover deeply.

Kurama sighs rubbing his shoulder as he opens the apartment door. He throws his keys on the counter before realizing that the table is set, nicely and there are flowers in the middle of the table. He frowns slightly before Hiei comes into view, wearing one of Kurama's aprons and wringing a dish towel, "I made you dinner," he says nervously, "I hope you like it."

**Aww… Hiei's so sweet. I don't have much to say this time, huh? I HATE FLAPS!! LOL, sorry, randomness. Well, review because I love you all and I like to know your opinions. Nighty-Night until we meet again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurama looks at Hiei, still not believing that Hiei had made dinner for him, "What about Yusuke

Kurama looks at Hiei, still not believing that Hiei had made dinner for him, "What about Yusuke?"

Hiei makes a face before crossing his arms over his chest, "What about him?"

"He's going to be home soon," Kurama lies, "Besides I thought that you were mad at me."

Hiei shakes his head, "No, I wasn't mad. I was just surprised that you were moving in with Yusuke. I wasn't prepared for you to say that you were moving in with him, so I left. But let's just forget about that and eat," Hiei says hoping that Kurama will agree with what he said.

"Fine," Kurama says walking past him and sitting down at the table.

Hiei smiles and places a plate of food in front of the man that he loved, "Hopefully, it tastes good. Sorry, I don't do much cooking, usually Koneko does that," he says sitting in the seat beside Kurama.

Kurama picks up a chopstick and pocks at the food on his plate, "Is this edible, Hiei?"

Hiei makes a face, and Kurama not wanting to hurt Hiei's feelings, picks up the piece of what he thought to be chicken and popped it in his mouth. He chews the rubbery burnt food for a minute, "It's chewy," he mumbles before finally swallowing.

Hiei continues to look at the fox-demon waiting for signs of how he liked the food. Kurama attempts to smile before he feels the food coming back up on him and he jumps up from the table, barely making it in time to the bathroom before the food comes back out. Hiei follows the demon into the bathroom and guiltily rubs his back, while holding his beautiful red hair.

"I'm sorry, Kurama."

Kurama reaches up and flushes the toilet before standing and washing his mouth out at the sink, "It's okay," Kurama still trying to get the taste of the original food and the vomit out of his mouth.

"How about we order something?"

"You know what, Hiei, it's okay really. I had some coconut shrimp with Yusuke about two hours ago. I'm fine, but you can order something if you'd like."

"No, it's okay. Let me go and clear the food," Hiei says walking quickly from the bathroom to clear the table.

Kurama leans against the bathroom door frame for a second, watching the little fire-demon collect plates and stack them on top of each other before he goes over there to help.

"No, Kurama, I can do this on my own," Hiei says, trying to take the plates from Kurama.

Kurama moves quickly not wanting Hiei to take the dishes from him and succeeds in dropping the dishes to the ground. Kurama sighs, those were Yusuke's favorite plates and now they were nothing more than pieces of glass. Hiei and Kurama both drop to their knees at the same time resulting in them bumping heads with each other.

"Oww," Kurama says rubbing the spot on his head.

"Sorry," Hiei says, feeling like this was not going how it was supposed to at all.

Kurama smiles at him to let him know that he's not mad at him and starts to pick up the glass shards. Hiei sits back on his heels and watches the fox-demon, feeling more in love with him now than before if that was possible.

"Oww," Kurama says for the second time in five minutes as a small shard of glass had went into his finger, while he was picking other pieces up.

"Hn," Hiei immediately takes his hand from the Yoko's mouth and examines the cut; it was bleeding, but not very badly.

Hiei puts the demon's middle finger in his mouth and sucks on it before using his teeth to nip at the skin around the shard of glass. Kurama inhales and holds his breath as Hiei tries to get the small sliver from his finger. Hiei finally gets his teeth on the end of the shard and pulls it from the finger, doing it slowly, so as not to hurt his love. Hiei sucks on his finger one last time being sure to get the blood from it before spiting the shard into the garbage can that they were using to collect the glass. Kurama holds his finger where Hiei had left it, still staring at the fire apparition.

"What?" Hiei asks wondering if he had gone too far with what he had done.

Kurama says nothing but instead leans over the glass and kisses Hiei shyly at first, making sure that this was okay with the little demon. Hiei presses into the kiss being a hell of a lot more rough than he was two nights ago. The first time that they had kissed, Hiei had instigated it, but now Kurama kissed him first and that turned him on.

"Hiei," Kurama says pulling away from Hiei slightly, "Let's move away from this glass."

Hiei shakes his head, "Let's finish cleaning this up first. We don't need another incident."

Kurama nods his agreement and hurriedly tries to get the glass clean.

Ten minutes later or so…. Just use your imagination people on how long it would take to clean up glass and throw food away

Kurama throws the dish towel down and turns back to the little demon, who had been watching the fox-demon very closely, "I…" Kurama begins. He didn't know what to say or really what to do.

Hiei watches the demon as he takes a few steps closer and pulls the fox-demon's head down to meet his in a kiss. Kurama moans into the kiss and opens his mouth, gladly letting Hiei explore it all he wanted. Hiei moves to pull Kurama into the bedroom, but Kurama stops him.

"No. I'll sleep with you, but it won't be in there. I won't do that to Yusuke."

Hiei sighs, so Yusuke still had a higher spot in Kurama's heart than he did, he would change that. Hiei drops to his knees in front of Kurama and pulls the demon's jeans down to his ankles. So, Kurama was going commando today, never pictured the fox-demon to be one to do that. Hiei just smiles to himself before taking all of Kurama into his mouth, which was considerably hard to do. Kurama throws his head back and tries to thrust his hips upwards, but Hiei had already put his hands on Kurama's hips to stop him from doing just that. Hiei moves to the tip and swirls his tongue along it before moving to bob up and down on his shaft again. Kurama groans, not trusting himself to speak before moving his hands, which were being used to hold himself up, to pull Hiei's head up.

"Kurama, what the…."

"Inside," Kurama whispers kissing the little demon, "I want to come inside of you."

Hiei shivers with pleasure as Kurama kisses down his neck before pushing the demon onto the floor and following him, laying over the fire apparition. Kurama proceeds to make sure that they are stripped of every piece of clothing before roughly sticking a finger inside of Hiei.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Kurama asks feeling how tight he was.

Hiei shakes his head as Kurama adds another finger, the fox-demon wasn't waiting. If Hiei wanted sex with Kurama, then he would get it. Hiei winces in pain as Kurama adds yet a third finger. Kurama notices the look of pain on his lovers face and feels bad, therefore making him slow down and move more gently. Yes, Hiei wanted the sex, but so did Kurama and it wasn't fair to make Hiei go through so much pain when Kurama himself had instigated it.

"Are you okay, Hiei?" Kurama whispers, placing a kiss on Hiei's lips.

Hiei nods, "Yeah, go ahead and enter me," he says closing his eyes as Kurama places another kiss on his lips and removes his fingers.

"Relax, Hiei, or this is going to be really uncomfortable," Kurama says positioning himself at Hiei's entrance.

"I'm relaxed," Hiei mutters.

Kurama moves in slowly, barely entering the little demon before stopping as Hiei groans in pain.

"Keep going," Hiei commands.

Kurama sighs and sheathes himself fully inside of Hiei. Kurama pauses for a second watching for any sign of discomfort and when he doesn't see any he pulls himself almost all the way out before thrusting in again. Hiei moans in pleasure, yes it still hurt, but Kurama was making him forget the pain. Kurama sits up pulling the demon into his lap and making Hiei wrap his arms around his neck. Hiei decides to take initiative and experimentally raises himself up off of Kurama before dropping himself back down. When he does this Kurama just happens to hit his prostate, making Hiei cry out in pleasure. Hiei, deciding that he likes the way that it feels, does it again and Kurama liking the fact that Hiei was trying something new began to move so that he was meeting Hiei with thrusts.

"I can't…. take…much more," Hiei mutters against Kurama's neck before coming.

Kurama feeling Hiei's wall tighten around him, comes within a few seconds of his demon lover. Kurama stays where he is for a couple of minutes before lifting Hiei off of him. Kurama then proceeds to stand up and go around the kitchen collecting Hiei's clothes before throwing them at him, "Please leave," Kurama says picking up his own clothes.

"What?"

"Yusuke will be home in a little while and I don't want you here when he gets here," Kurama says crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the demon, sitting Indian-style in the middle of the floor.

"Kurama…."

"Please just leave," Kurama says anger flashing through his green eyes, "Please. I won't be very nice about it in a minute."

Hiei stands and begins to get dressed, "I don't even know why you're with him, Kurama. He'll never treat you as good as I will."

"I love him, Hiei," Kurama says simply.

Hiei looks hurt for a second, "Stupid fox," he mutters before turning his back on the fox-demon and quickly leaving the apartment.

Yusuke unlocks the front door, he had managed to escape Mr. Tomato a lot earlier than he thought he would, mostly because Tomato's boss had been in a car accident and Takeshima was expected to be there. Yusuke yawns, still very tired from not getting much sleep last night and calls out to his love. When Kurama doesn't answer him, he locks the door again and goes to the bedroom in the back, to see if Kurama was there or if he had gone out. Yusuke smiles when he hears the shower running and as he is walking towards the bathroom, he strips of all his clothes, hoping for a repeat of that afternoon. Yusuke slips into the shower behind Kurama, only noticing then that the man he was in love with was crying.

"Kurama, what's wrong?" Yusuke asks wrapping his arms around him, suddenly very worried about the fox.

"Just hold me, Yusuke," Kurama mutters against Yusuke's head.

Yusuke nods and tightens his hold on Kurama. He would hold Kurama forever if he had asked him too.

**Okay, so there it is. Hopefully the next chapter will be a little better. Sorry, I was rushing to write this and it still took longer than I had expected. I love the shower scene. places a hand to her heart so sweet. This chapter is dedicated to Jessica, she knows who she is. As always review and I love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yusuke sighs as he continues mopping up the water on the bathroom floor, with a towel

Yusuke sighs as he continues mopping up the water on the bathroom floor, with a towel. Kurama and he had stayed embracing each other for over an hour in the shower and then they had made love on the floor of the bathroom, getting water droplets all over the floor. After that Kurama had started to cry again, Yusuke didn't know why. He didn't know why the man he loved was so distressed and Kurama wouldn't tell him. It broke Yusuke's heart to see Kurama in so much pain, but he didn't know how to help him. Kurama had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago, just clinging tightly to Yusuke. Yusuke sighs again, hanging the wet towel on the shower curtain to dry. The spirit detective's stomach gave a huge growl just then and Yusuke places his hand on his stomach, only now just realizing how hungry he was. It had been almost twelve hours since he had last eaten. Man, a lot of crap had happened today. He leaves the bathroom making sure to shut off the light and close the door, the way that Kurama liked it. Yusuke looks at the fox-demon sleeping peacefully on the bed and smiles to himself, boy, Yusuke was really in love with the fox. Yusuke leaves the bedroom and goes into the tiny kitchen making him something quick. He hated to get back to the bedroom so that he could be with Kurama, but his lover had strict rules about eating in the bedroom, so Yusuke would have to deal with eating here in the kitchen. Yusuke pulls the food out and looks at it, suddenly not very hungry anymore. It as Kurama, he was so worried about Kurama that he couldn't think of anything else. He takes a bite of his food, still contemplating what might be going on. Maybe Kurama had had a fight with Hiei. Or what if something had happened to Shoiri? If it was Shoiri, then no wonder Kurama was upset. I mean Shoiri is everything to Kurama. Well, expect for Yusuke that is. Yusuke sighs before shaking his head. He would just have to ask Kurama tomorrow what was going on. I mean if he kept thinking about all the things that could be bothering Kurama, then he would drive himself crazy. He finishes the food that he really didn't want, and puts the plate in the sink, thinking that he would clean it tomorrow. He then trudges back to the bedroom and takes off his clothes. He lies down next to Kurama and wraps an arm around the kitsune's waist, pulling him up against him. He leans over Kurama and kisses his forehead before turning off the light; knowing that everything would be all right in the morning. Little did he know that his assumption was very wrong. Very wrong indeed. And Yusuke would find that out the moment he woke up.

Hiei runs a hand through his hair; he had watched Kurama crying in the bedroom and saw as Yusuke had comforted him. Even when it inconvenienced the spirit detective, he always made sure that Kurama was safe and comfortable. Hiei had been totally wrong about Yusuke and Hiei realized that now. He had always thought that the spirit detective was mean to Kurama by being so jealous and over-protective of the kitsune. Well, Kurama was just a protective of the spirit detective, but that was to be expected. Kurama had always made sure that the people he loved were safe. And there it was, he himself had just admitted that Kurama loved Yusuke. How could he just admit that, oh man he would never forgive himself. No matter how much he loved Kurama, it didn't matter if Kurama could never return his feelings, the fire apparition was just now realizing this and it hurt. It felt like his heart was being torn in two. Hiei hated feeling this way and begins to contemplate whether everyone felt this way when they feel in love. Hiei didn't know seeing as how he had never been in love before, but then how did he know it was love this time? Maybe it was just a want or a need, and nothing serious. But then againhe was sure that what he was feeling really was love or else it wouldn't hurt so bad seeing Kurama with Yusuke. It couldn't hurt that bad if he wasn't in love. Hiei lets his leg fall from the tree branch and dangle in mid-air, so he really did love the fox that was different. He decides that he's going to go to the temple tomorrow and visit Yukina, it had been a while since he had seen his sister and maybe that would help him get over Kurama, forget his love for this man who would never return his feelings. He was still outside of Yusuke and Kurama's apartment. He just couldn't seem to tear himself away from where he was sitting, even as he watched Yusuke strip, climb into bed beside Kurama, kiss his lover's forehead, and turn out the light to go to sleep. Hiei sighs, he was exhausted after his rendezvous with Kurama earlier and Koneko would worry if he didn't come home, but he wanted to sit here for just a little longer. He would head home once he got over Kurama. I mean that couldn't take long, right? Just a couple of hours and he would go home. A couple of hours and his heart would stop aching, because he would no longer love Kurama. Just a couple more hours and everything would be alright. Just a couple more hours. A couple more hours. Couple more hours.

**Yeah, I know that it was short, barely hitting nine hundred and fifty words, but I like this chapter because it goes into what they are thinking a little more. It has the two men that are in love with Kurama. Next chapter will hopefully be up either when this one is posted or the next day. I'm going nighters now. Talk to you guys later, I love you and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurama yawns and stretches his legs out; his head was throbbing with pain

_Walked away, heard them say  
"Poison hearts will never change,"  
walk away again.  
Turned away in disgrace,  
felt the chill upon my face cooling from within._

Kurama yawns and stretches his legs out; his head was throbbing with pain. It had been a while since he had cried so much before. He runs a hand over his eyes, trying to clear them of sleep before glancing over at Yusuke, The spirit detective was sleeping curled in a ball, with the blankets pulled up to his neck. Kurama turns on his side and watches the man sleeping. Yusuke had no idea that Kurama had cheated on him and Kurama couldn't let him find out. Yusuke would be heartbroken and Kurama loved him to much to let that happen. Kurama sighs quietly looking past Yusuke's head to the clock on the bedside table, 4:30. That meant that Kurama had been sleeping for eight hours or so, more than enough sleep for him. He slowly rolls out of the bed, being as careful as he could to not wake the spirit detective. He walks out of the bedroom and into the living room, looking around at the tiny apartment. Yusuke deserved more than this and him, for that matter. He runs a hand through his hair, contemplating his next move. That was it, he would leave, Yusuke would find someone new, who loved him more than Kurama, and they would both be happy. Kurama sighs after coming to this revelation, he would never be happy without Yusuke, but he couldn't stay here either. He moves over to the table and quickly scratches out a note, so as not to make Yusuke worry when he woke up and found Kurama not there, then with just a moment's hesitation, looking back at the bedroom door, he turns and quickly leaves the apartment.

_Hard to notice gleaming from the sky,  
when you're staring at the cracks.  
Hard to notice what is passing by with eyes lowered._

Koneko angrily closes her book and looks towards the door as the pounding continues. When the pounding had first started, she had every intention of ignoring it, considering the fact that it was the middle of the night.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Koneko glares at the door, willing the knocking to stop and when it doesn't; she finally gets up and unlocks the door, frowning at the man standing there.

"Is Hiei here?" Kuwabara asks entering the house and starting towards Hiei's bedroom.

"He's not here, Kazuma," Koneko says following him, "What are you doing barging into my house at four in the morning?"

"I need Hiei," Kuwabara says looking under the bed for the little demon.

"Well, that's not something you hear everyday," Koneko says leaning against the door frame.

Kuwabara turns towards the cat-demon before crossing his arms over his chest, "Where is he?"

"Not here. He left earlier this morning and hasn't been back since."

"And that doesn't worry you?"

"Not in the least," Koneko says annoyed that he had interrupted her reading and was now asking stupid questions, "Will you please leave now? He's not here. Try at Kurama's or Yusuke's."

"Fine," Kuwabara says walking briskly past her.

"Kazuma, why are you looking for Hiei?"

Kuwabara turns to her as he's fixing to walk out the door, "Koenma needs us."

"Another job?" Koneko asks exasperated.

Kuwabara just shrugs and leaves the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Koneko angrily walks over to the door and locks it before dropping back into her normal chair and picking her book up again.

_You... walked away, heard them say  
"Poison hearts will never change,"  
walk away again._

Yusuke opens his eyes as the knocking on the door wakes him out of his sleep. He looks beside him to notice the bed empty and glances at the clock beside him, 5:15. Where in the hell was Kurama at this hour? Yusuke gets out of bed as the knocking continues and pulls his pants on, running a hand through his unruly hair as he unlocks the door. He smiles at the girl standing there.

"Botan," he says hugging her, "Been a while. Come in," he says moving to the side and letting a yawn escape him.

"We really don't have much time, Yusuke. Koenma needs to see everyone. Is Kurama here with you?"

Yusuke shakes her head, "No, I haven't seen him since earlier tonight. He probably just ran to the store or something. Do you want anything to drink?" Yusuke asks going into the off-side kitchen and opening the fridge, "Damn, I hope that Kurama went to the store, because we have nothing," he says closing the fridge again and instead settling on some tap water.

"No, I'm fine," Botan says closing the door and walking into the living room, "Yusuke, what's this?" Botan asks picking up a piece of notebook paper from the table.

Yusuke hearing her ask comes into the area and takes the piece of paper from her, "So the toddler has another job for us," Yusuke asks smiling, the smile quickly fading as he finishes reading the letter.

_Yusuke,_

_I love you. That much is certain, I am really in love with you. But I did something that I can't forgive and I'm not going to ask you to forgive it either. What is this thing I did you ask…. I slept with Hiei. And I kissed Hiei the night that you tried for hours to contact me. I'm so sorry, but I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have, so I'm leaving. I left all of my stuff; you can throw it out or put it in storage, whatever you want to do with it. I won't be back to get it. Don't try to find me either, because you won't. Don't forget that I love you, but move on with your life. Find a new love. I love you._

_ Kurama_

The color drains from Yusuke's face, Kurama had cheated on him and now Kurama was leaving him. Yusuke reaches beside him for the chair and pulls it out, dropping onto it.

"Yusuke?" Botan questions as silent tears stream down his face.

"I have to go," Yusuke says standing again.

Botan looks at him confused, "But what about Koenma?"

"He'll have to wait. Kurama's missing and that's top priority," Yusuke says grabbing his coat off of the rack.

"Yusuke, Kurama really can take care of himself."

Yusuke looks back at Botan, "I don't care. I love him and I'm going to find him," he says turning back to the door and leaving.

_All the cracks, they lead right to me,  
and all the cracks will crawl right through me.  
All the cracks, they lead right to me,  
and all the cracks will crawl right through me, and I fell apart._

Hiei had woken up when all the lights had started to come on in Yusuke's apartment. He had swore to himself that he was only going to stay out here for a couple more hours, but had ended up falling asleep thinking about Kurama and the situation that they had gotten themselves into. He watches the scene in the house, Botan talking to Yusuke and then Yusuke looking at a piece of paper and almost falling over, catching himself on the chair and sitting in it. 'Where is Kurama?' he thinks to himself before watching as Yusuke heads towards the door. After seeing the man do this, Hiei jumps out of the tree and stands by the apartment building's door, waiting for the spirit detective.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asks as Yusuke runs out of the door.

Yusuke stops and turns towards the little demon, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see Kurama. But you look upset. What's wrong?"

"Kurama's gone."

"What? Why?" Hiei asks getting instantly worried.

"Because he slept with you," Yusuke says simply.

Hiei begins to say something but stops and puts his thumb to his lip, biting on the nail.

"Do you have anything to say to me?"

Hiei meets Yusuke's eyes, "I'm sorry, Yusuke, but…. Actually I'm not sorry. I love Kurama. And I want to be with him. You don't deserve him, Yusuke."

"You know what, Hiei, I work at a shitty job and have to deal with an asshole everyday, so that I can afford this apartment, because it's right down the road from Kurama's old one. I do so much to make sure that he is happy and yes, we do fight, but every couple has problems. And Kurama chose me, not you," Yusuke sighs running a hand through his hair, "I don't care that you slept with him, but I don't think I'll be able to find him on my own. Will you please help me?"

"Why should I? I could just go off on my own and find him."

"Because you're the reason he's gone," Yusuke says annoyed at the demon.

Hiei drops his hand from his mouth, "Fine, I'll help, but Kurama has had experience in covering his tracks. It might take a while."

"I don't care. I just want to find him."

"Okay, lets go," Hiei says shrugging.

_As I... walked away, heard them say  
"Poison hearts will never change,"  
walk away again,  
Turned away in disgrace,  
felt the chill upon my face cooling from within_

Kurama sighs and drops onto the hotel room's bed. He had made plans to go to demon world, but when he attempted it, he found he just couldn't leave. So, what if he had cheated, I mean people murdered and raped everyday. He didn't do anything that bad. Maybe Yusuke would forgive him if he tried explaining what had happened. But what had happened, other than him getting turned on by the little demon and sleeping with him. Yeah, that would be easy to explain, 'Hey, Yusuke, you know I slept with Hiei just because I felt like it,' that would go over real well. Kurama thinks bitterly, turning onto his side and falling asleep shortly after.

**Another chapter came and went. Next chapter will hopefully be longer. I seem to be having more time to write now. But then again most of that time is spent reading fanfiction. My friend just asked me to read this 61 chapter gravitation fic, so that's going to take me a while, but oh well. I'll keep writing and updating. Thank you A.F.I. for the song lyrics. The Leaving song.**

_Yusuke: I don't like this chapter. It's depressing. I found out a lot of stuff that I would rather not know._

_Me: What are you doing here?_

_Hiei: Hn. Don't you know that most people talk to their characters at the end of chapters._

_Me: Not sane people._

_Kurama: in the corner away from the other two men Who do I want? Hiei, Yusuke, Yusuke, Hiei. Man, I'm so confused._

_Hiei: You want me._

_Yusuke: But you love me._

_Me: Does it matter? He ran away from the both of you._

_Hiei: turns his angry glare at me He ran away from Yusuke._

_Yusuke: Because of you. And don't make her mad. You know what she scribbled in the notebook for ch.8._

_Me: I didn't scribble anything. Those are just possible ideas._

_Kurama: I don't like that chapter. It makes me want to cry._

_Me: slaps my hand over my face in exasperation Say good-bye, so I can write another chapter._

_Hiei: Hn._

_Yusuke: See you next chapter._

_Kurama: Yusuke, Hiei, Hiei, Yusuke….. or both?_

_Yusuke and Hiei: What!?_


	7. Chapter 7

Yusuke sighs as Hiei stops at a street sign; he seemed to be sighing a lot lately

Yusuke sighs as Hiei stops at a street sign; he seemed to be sighing a lot lately. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he had an overbearing boss and the love of his life had just left him, "Do you have a lead on him yet?"

Hiei sniffs the air before shaking his head, "No, and I don't know why I allowed you to come along. You're only slowing me down."

"Because you're to blame," Yusuke reminds the little demon again, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

"Yeah, yeah," Hiei says, "You know, Yusuke, you say that Kurama loves you, but if he loved you so much, then why did he sleep with me?"

Yusuke shrugs, "I'll ask him when we find him."

"Let's head this way," Hiei says heading into a shady part of town.

"Kurama wouldn't go that way," Yusuke says staying where he was.

"Why would he not go that way?"

Yusuke crosses his arms over his chest, "Because assholes are down that way."

"Well, maybe he did go that way, because he knew that you would come looking for him and wouldn't expect him to go this way. So, therefore you wouldn't find him if he went this way."

"Kurama wouldn't go that way," Yusuke repeats.

Hiei looks angrily at the spirit detective, "Why do you always have to do that?"

"What?"

"Think that you are right no matter what? It's so damn annoying."

"I don't, but I am right now. I know Kurama better than you ever could, Hiei. Don't forget I'm the one he's been dating for almost four years. He just slept with you, but he doesn't love you, Hiei."

Hiei starts to retort, but thinks better of it, seeing as how everything that Yusuke said as true, "Fine, we'll go your way."

Yusuke inclines his head in thanks and begins to walk the opposite way. The only thing is that Hiei was right; Kurama had gone done that way.

_Yusuke: leaning over my shoulder to read the screen Oh, do we find Kurama in this chapter? _

_Me: Yusuke, will you leave me alone and let me write!?_

_Yusuke: Sorry, Nikki, I just wanted to know if we find my lover._

_Hiei: Hn. Kurama's mine._

_Yusuke: Do you want to test that theory?_

_Hiei: getting in Yusuke's face Yes, I would._

_Me: Boys! Please, I can't concentrate._

_Yusuke and Hiei: Sorry, continue._

_Me: Now I'm going to go and make some popcorn. Be good!_

Kurama realizes what a mistake he has made and goes back to the apartment only to find Yusuke out looking for him. So, Kurama being the hot fox-demon that he is, decides to go and find his lover. Kurama searches the city, thinking the whole time about being inside of Yusuke. Thrusting and panting, calling his lover's name as Kurama's…..

_Me: Yusuke, get away from that computer. blanches at the screen How could you write that, Yusuke. Kurama isn't even… argh… Because of that little escapade, you're not having sex with Kurama for the rest of the story. Ha. _

_Yusuke: You can't do that to me._

_Hiei: Hn._

_Me: Go over there and be quiet._

Kurama wakes up and looks over at his clock, 9:30, at night! What the hell had he been doing sleeping for almost seventeen hours? He sighs as his stomach gives a loud growl and he stands up going into the bathroom to wash up and then go to find something to eat. Kurama steps out of the shower and puts on the same clothes that he wore yesterday, since he hadn't brought any clothes from Yusuke's apartment. He steps out of the hotel room making sure to grab his key and exits the hotel itself, looking both ways down the shady street searching for something to eat. He sees a little convenience store at the end of the road and decides to just grab something small to hold him over until the morning. As he enters the shop, he notices a small group of men in the back of the store, but ignores them and goes over to the candy aisle, craving something sweet. He decides on a candy bar and a water to keep him satisfied for tonight. He thanks the woman at the register and leaves the store, suddenly feeling exhausted again. He rubs his neck as he walks back to the hotel room.

"Man, how did I get in this situation? Maybe I should just go back to Yusuke, tell him what happened, and make him forgive me. I mean what am I going to do? Just stay living in a hotel? No, I guess I have to find me another apartment. Maybe I'll go to America. I mean this is the perfect time to start a new life…. No, I can't do that," he sighs unlocking his hotel room door and enters the room, locking the door behind him.

He throws the key down on the table, which was in the room and drops on the bed, turning on the TV. He decides on some show that Yusuke likes, but Kurama had always been reading and never really paid any attention to what his lover had watched. He opens his candy bar and takes a bite before realizing what a mistake that was and running to the bathroom dry-hacking as his stomach was empty. Kurama places a hand on his head, realizing then that he was beginning to run a fever. Kurama flushes the toilet and goes to the sink, splashing cold water on his face. So, that was why he had slept all day and why he was feeling so tired right now. He goes back and lies down on the bed taking a long drag of his water, before shutting off the light and just watching the TV until he falls asleep.

Koneko looks over at the clock on the entertainment center, Hiei hadn't contacted her for over twenty-fours and she was really getting worried. She reaches over to her coffee table and picks up her cell phone. She dials Hiei's number from memory and waits for a few seconds, waiting for the opposite phone to ring. She hears Hiei's annoying ring tone coming from the other side of the house and gets up, putting her book on the little table by her favorite chair and going to Hiei's room. The phone was sitting on his nightstand and Koneko silently curses the demon.

'Why did I buy you this damn phone, if you weren't even going to carry it with you?'

She snaps her phone shut and goes into her bedroom; she would go see Genkai or Botan, Koenma, Kazuma, someone in the morning. She picks up the book that she kept on her nightstand and opens it to where she had stopped reading last night and snuggles into the bed, content on reading.

Yusuke sighs for what seemed like the thousandth time just that night. Hiei and he had been looking for Kurama for over twelve hours now, just stopping long enough to fill their stomachs and use the bathroom. Yusuke grabs a hold of Hiei's arm as he begins to walk again, stopping him. The demon turns his red gaze on Yusuke, confused as to why he was being held back.

"I need to rest," Yusuke says pointing to a hotel, "We can start up again in the morning."

"Hn," Hiei looks annoyed at the spirit detective, but starts heading towards the hotel, besides he needed rest also, but his desire to find Kurama was overpowering his need to sleep.

"We have one room vacant. It houses a king size bed."

"You don't have any with two twin beds or anything?" Yusuke asks digging some bills out of his pocket.

"It's a very busy night. You could try the hotel a mile down the road. They might have some two bedders."

Yusuke furrows his brow at the made-up word before handing the bills over to the man; he was too exhausted to walk anymore tonight, "No, that's fine. We'll take that room."

The man counts out the money before turning behind him and grabbing the only key on the hook, and handing it to Yusuke. Hiei had been leaning against the doorframe watching the exchange in silence, and doesn't speak a word until they get to the hotel room.

"I'm going to take a shower," Hiei says walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Yusuke doesn't even bother to take a shower or anything; he could do that in the morning before they left. Instead he just runs a hand through his hair and drops onto the edge of the bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

"Will you wake up!?"

The voice cut through Yusuke's dream, damn it. He had been dreaming that Kurama had never left or slept with Hiei. Everything was the way that it was supposed to be until Hiei had decided to wake him up.

"What do you want?" he asks angrily opening one eye to look at the fire apparition.

"You were squirming in your sleep. It was waking me up," Hiei says leaning over the spirit detective, "Are you okay, Yusuke?"

"Yeah, because you're real worried."

"I am," Hiei says sincerely.

Yusuke sighs, "Don't be. It wasn't a bad dream okay."

Hiei frowns for a second before getting Yusuke's meaning. He himself had been turned on when he had heard the spirit detective's moaning, but he had thought it had been because of a nightmare. This just made it all the better.

Hiei snakes a hand under the blankets and runs it along Yusuke's thigh.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up," Hiei says gripping the younger man's erection.

"Hiei," Yusuke protests, knowing something bad would happen if he let this happen.

"Just shut up," Hiei says dipping his hand underneath Yusuke's the rim of Yusuke's pants and snaking his hand inside the other man's boxers and grabbing Yusuke in his hand, "Yusuke, you need release and so do I. Kurama need not know," he says starting to pump his hand up and down.

Yusuke bites his lip, not wanting the moan to escape from his mouth. This was wrong, but Hiei was right, Yusuke did need release and if Kurama never found out, then what's the worse that could happen? Yusuke leans up and kisses Hiei, surprising the demon.

"Fine," Yusuke whispers against his lips before leaning back to look Hiei in the eyes, "But Kurama never knows."

_Yusuke: I'm going to sleep with Hiei? But I want to sleep with Kurama._

_Me: I told you no, after what you pulled earlier. And stop sulking like a child. _

_Hiei: I get top._

_Yusuke: No, you're not going to let him top are you?_

_Me: That's for me to know and you to find out. rubs temples, getting a migraine from the three boys, no wait two boys… where was Kurama? He was here last chapter Have you guys seen Kurama?_

_Yusuke: He said he was going into your room for a while._

_Me: Meep! But my room is off limits from everyone. gets up and runs to get Kurama out of the bedroom_

_Yusuke: So, Hiei, want to do a quickie before they get back?_

_Hiei: Hn._

**Okay, so there's that. Everyone is sleeping with everyone in this story. I originally had different plans for what Kurama was going to do when he woke up. I actually toyed with about four different ideas, before deciding on him realizing that he was getting sick. There are actually plans for Kurama being sick it kind of outlines the rest of the story, so it's kind of important. And Yusuke and Hiei, now what do I say about them….. Koneko has a bunch of quirks. Like she has to have a different book in every room of the house, Hiei's room, the bathroom, kitchen, her bedroom, living room, everywhere. When she is in the living room, she has to sit in that one armchair with one leg over the arm of the chair. I guess she's a little OCD, but most of it is just personality quirks. She's going to be getting into a new relationship in the next couple of chapters. Well, see you all later. As always I love all of my readers and reviewers, thank you all. Until tomorrow. **


	8. Chapter 8

Me: drags Kurama out of her bedroom by the ear and sits him down in a chair stay

_Me: drags Kurama out of her bedroom by the ear and sits him down in a chair stay._

_Kurama: I'm not a dog._

_Me: glares at Kurama over my computer screen Be quiet so that I can type, or else you're going to have a lot of people mad at you._

_Kurama: crosses his arms over his chest Like I want you to type my boyfriend and lover having sex. Especially when I'm stuck in a hotel room by myself._

_Me: sighs You'll get yours soon enough. And you're supposed to be sick, now go lay down._

Hiei nods as this simple request, well, technically it was an order, but Hiei didn't care at the second. He leans his head down and begins to kiss the spirit detective's neck. Yusuke lets a moan escape from his mouth and wraps his arms around Hiei's neck, bringing his head up for a kiss. Hiei leans into the kiss, still pumping the younger man. Yusuke breaks away from the kiss, panting.

"Hiei, I'm going to…:

Hiei pulls his hand out of Yusuke's pants before quickly pulling down his pants and boxers, replacing the spot where his hand was with his mouth. Yusuke throws his head back at the new feeling. I mean yeah, Kurama gave him blowjobs, but with Hiei it was just… different. Hiei runs his tongue along the bottom of his shaft before putting his mouth over it again. Without thinking Yusuke thrusts his hips upwards, making Hiei gag, and have to hold his hips down.

"Gomen," Yusuke says.

Hiei swirls over the tip knowing that Yusuke was going to come soon and as Hiei nips at the tip, Yusuke does just as Hiei was predicting he would and comes. Hiei almost gags on the disgusting liquid, but forces himself to swallow it.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asks knowing that Hiei was new to this.

Hiei just nods his answer and works his way back up discarding Yusuke's shirt and his clothes along the way. Hiei stops at Yusuke's nipples and uses his fingers to twist and pull at one of them.

"Oww…" Yusuke says realizing what Hiei was doing, "Too hard."

"Sorry," Hiei mutters before moving his mouth done to suck on the aching nub, "Feeling better, love?"

Yusuke begins to make a comment about Hiei calling him love, but stops when Hiei swirls his tongue around his nipple, before moving up even more and kissing him on the lips. Yusuke moans into the kiss before gasping as Hiei sticks a finger inside of him.

"Hiei."

"Shut up," Hiei says again adding another finger, "Just stop talking. I only want to hear noises from you."

Yusuke nods and moans as Hiei adds a third finger, Yusuke wasn't very tight, because of Kurama, of course, but Hiei still had difficulty using three fingers. When he is sure that Yusuke is stretched enough he removes his fingers. Yusuke groans at the loss of contact. Hiei smirks at the man before looking around the room and sighing in frustration. He would just have to use his own saliva. Hiei spits in his hand before rubbing it along himself.

"You can't go back after this, Yusuke. Are you certain, because I don't want you regretting it in the morning," Hiei says positioning himself at Yusuke's entrance.

Yusuke nods', not talking like Hiei requested and closes his eyes. Hiei smiles, loving the way that Yusuke looked at that moment and places another kiss on his lips before thrusting fully into Yusuke. Said man gasps in pain while Hiei stills for a moment letting Yusuke adjust to him.

"Move," Yusuke commands moving his own hips.

Hiei lifts one of Yusuke's legs over his shoulder before thrusting into the spirit detective again. Yusuke groans as Hiei pulls almost all the way out of him before he thrusts his hips forward again, hitting Yusuke's prostate.

"Mmmm…hmmm…" Yusuke says not being able to form any words.

Hiei smiles, loving the fact that he was making these sounds come out of the younger man. Hiei wraps his hand around Yusuke's shaft, pumping his hand up and down again, knowing that he himself was fixing to come and wanting the spirit detective to come with him. Yusuke moans in pleasure, feeling himself coming close to the edge.

"Faster…." He manages to mumble, "Harder."

Hiei obeys him and thrusts harder into the man, whilst pumping his hand faster. It doesn't take much time after this for Yusuke to come all over his stomach and Hiei's hand. Hiei himself comes after Yusuke's walls tighten up on him, but he continues to thrust, riding out the waves of his orgasm. Hiei drops on top of Yusuke, trying to get his breathing to regulate, before finally removing himself from Yusuke's body and moving to lay beside him. Yusuke thinks about it for a second before pulling Hiei into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Just shut up, Hiei. I need comfort and you're there."

Hiei furrows his brow before deciding that it was okay for Yusuke to use him for comfort. Not many people actually needed Hiei, except Koneko. Oh no, Koneko. He had totally forgot about the girl in his haste to find Kurama. He pulls out of Yusuke's grip about to get his cell phone, before remembering that he had left it to charge, because he didn't think he was going to be gone long.

"Yusuke," he says in a gruff voice.

"Hmm?" Yusuke asks fighting the urge to sleep.

"Do you have a cell phone? I don't want to use the hotel phone."

"In my pants," Yusuke says turning his back on Hiei.

Hiei groans not wanting to get out of the bed, but knowing that he had to call the demon. He quickly gets out of the bed and grabs Yusuke's phone, before jumping back into the bed earning a poke from Yusuke. Hiei ignores his partners annoyance and dials Koneko's number.

Koneko looks over the top of her book at her phone as it begins to ring. She looks at her page number before picking up the phone and frowning at the name displayed. She wanted to hear from Hiei, not Yusuke; she contemplates not answering it, but decides to thinking that she could ask him if he had heard from Hiei.

"Hello?"

'Koneko?"

"Hiei, is that you? Oh, thank god. I've been so worried. Where are you?"

'Sorry, I meant to call, but I forgot. Kurama has gone missing, so Yusuke and I are looking for him. I don't know how long it'll take. Would you call Kuwabara and have him come stay with you?'

"I don't like him, Hiei."

'I know. I don't particularly like him either, but he can protect you if need be. Now tell me that you're going to call him.'

Koneko sighs, "Fine, but you owe me when you get back."

'I can live with that, darling. I'll keep in contact. Now stop reading and go to sleep.'

"How do you know I'm reading?"

'Because you're always reading. Go to sleep, Koneko. I love you.'

"I love you too, talk to you tomorrow?"

'Of course. Night.'

Koneko sighs as she hears a click on the other end of the phone. She closes her own phone and sighs again before putting both the book and phone on her nightstand and turning off the light.

Kurama turns onto his other side and coughs. He groans, his whole body was aching. He never got sick normally. Maybe it was because of all the stress he was under. He sighs and sits up, ignoring the pounding in his head and goes into the bathroom, starting to run the shower, before going over to the sink and looking at himself in the mirror. His face was pale and very ghost-like. His green eyes seemed to have sunk into his face. He strips himself of his clothes, he was burning up, good thing he had turned the water on cold. He had to try and get this fever down. He steps under the stream of water and leans against the wall, feeling very weak. Before he can do anything to stop them, his knees buckle and he finds himself on the shower floor, with an immense pain shooting through his ankle. He moves his hand along it, making sure it wasn't broken and closing his eyes, when he realizes it's nothing more than a sprain. He sits under the water for a little while longer, knowing that he water would help his fever. He finally stands up, making sure to keep the pressure off of his right ankle and shuts the water off, grabbing a towel from the rack and drying himself off quickly. He glances at the hair dryer, knowing that he really should dry his hair, but not feeling like standing anymore. He limps back into the main room and collapses on the bed, he had fallen asleep with the TV on and some music show was running. He reaches over and grabs his water, taking a long drink from it before starting to cough again. He replaces the water and crawls underneath the blankets. Maybe tomorrow if he wasn't feeling any better than he would go to the hospital, but how was he going to get there, if he went outside and people saw how bad he looked, then…. No, he couldn't do that. He would just have to wait until he felt better.

Hiei closes Yusuke's phone and sets it down on the nightstand. Yusuke wraps his arms around Hiei's waist and kisses his shoulder, "Koneko okay?"

Hiei nods and leans back against Yusuke, liking the comfort that Yusuke was providing him with, "Yeah. I told her to have Kuwabara stay with her until I got back."

"Why? I mean do you think that someone's going to try and attack her?"

"She's still on the run, Yusuke. I can't protect her if I'm not there, so I would like for her to at least have someone there with her. I mean, it's been nine years or so, but anything could happen."

Yusuke kisses his shoulder again, "Come on let's try to get some sleep," he says lying back down and pulling Hiei into his arms again.

Hiei lays his head on Yusuke's chest, enjoying the sound of the spirit detective's heartbeat. Tomorrow they would go back to barely liking each other, but tonight they would provide each other with comfort and maybe possibly even love.

**Hello. So, this chapter went just as I wanted it to. Yay!! I'm not really sure what's wrong with Kurama yet. Haven't thought that much into it, but I'll know and you guys will to during the next chapter. Not much more to say. Love to all my readers and reviewers and goodnight!**


	9. Chapter 9

Yusuke wakes up as he hears a horn blare outside, there weren't many people who actually liked to drive in Japan, but the ones that did were loud and rude

Yusuke wakes up as he hears a horn blare outside, there weren't many people who actually liked to drive in Japan, but the ones that did were loud and rude. He sighs, starting to get up, but then seeing that Hiei was still on top of him and lies back down, putting his hands behind his head. Maybe Hiei was starting to grow on him, I mean, it's not like Yusuke hated Hiei, but they weren't best friends either. Yusuke just lies for a few minutes, before finally getting annoyed. He wanted to find Kurama, not lay here in bed all day with Hiei.

"Hiei, wake up," Yusuke says shaking the little demon.

Hiei groans and tightens his grip on Yusuke, not really noticing that it was Yusuke, "Kurama," he mutters, "Just five more minutes."

Yusuke freezes as Hiei says this, maybe Hiei really did love Kurama, but Kurama loved Yusuke. Didn't he? Yusuke sighs; he had never once questioned Kurama's feelings for himself, until now. Even when Kurama told him that he slept with Hiei, Yusuke knew that he still loved him. Maybe Kurama would be happier being with Hiei, then with himself, but then again if Kurama was so unhappy, then why would he agree to move in with Yusuke. Yusuke runs a hand over his face, he needed to talk to Kurama, even if Kurama wanted to avoid him, Yusuke had to know.

"Hiei," he says again, more forcefully, "Wake up. We need to go."

Hiei groans again and opens an eye, "What time is it?"

"Early," Yusuke says finally pulling himself out of Hiei's grip and heading towards the bathroom to take his shower.

Hiei frowns, trying to figure out why Yusuke was being so short with him. He finally gets up off of the bed and climbs into the shower with Yusuke.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" Yusuke asks trying with no avail to cover himself up.

"Hn," Hiei answers moving Yusuke out of the flow of water and standing under it himself, "Yusuke, you don't have anything that I haven't seen before."

Yusuke reluctantly drops his hands but still frowns at Hiei, "Do you love Kurama?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Are you in love with Kurama?"

Hiei doesn't answer, just continues to run the soap over his body. By now Yusuke was fuming and he snaps, pushing Hiei against the wall, "How could you do it, Hiei? You know what Kurama and I have. How could you ruin that?"

Hiei immediately pushes the spirit detective off of him, "What the hell? You fucking bastard. You know what? I love Kurama very much and I always have. You know," Hiei says putting his hands on either side of Yusuke's face, "you might think that you're a bad fucker because you're a spirit detective and whatnot, but that does not matter to me. I think that Kurama deserves someone who is ten times better than you. I don't know why I let you fucking come with me, but never again."

As Hiei finishes his little 'speech' he steps out of the shower and the next thing Yusuke knows, he's hearing the door slam. So, now Hiei was gone, how in the world was he ever going to find Kurama. Yusuke sighs, realizing now how alone he actually was.

Kurama rolls onto his back, coughing even more. He had managed to stand up long enough to walk to the other side of the room and pull a trash can towards him, but now it was almost full and really starting to smell, but Kurama didn't know if he could make it to the bathroom, not with this sickness and his sprain. He feels his head and immediately knows that he needs to get back into the shower again to cool off, but he didn't have to strength to sit up, let alone walk all the way into the bathroom. He sighs and looks at his cell phone that was lying on the nightstand. He decides that he has to do it and flips open the phone, dialing a number. He waits for a few minutes waiting for the other party to answer.

"Hello, yeah, it's Kurama," he gasps out.

**Short chapter. I know and I apologize for it. My mind is not working tonight, but I will try to make the next chapter very long. It might not happen though. Sorry. Love all to my reviewers and readers. Oh, and tell me who you think that Kurama should call. I'll take into account all of your opinions. You can choose from any of the main characters. Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, Kuwabara, Koneko, Koenma….**

_Yusuke: Oh, you know that they're going to stop reading after how short you made this chapter. And I think that Kurama should call me._

_Me: Shut up! And no they won't._

_Hiei: Will too. And Kurama should call me._

_Me: Why do you two always gang up on me? And he can't call you, Hiei. Remember you left your phone at home._

_Koneko: Yeah, Hiei. Why did you leave your phone? Worrying me all night._

_Kuwabara: Umm…. What were we talking about?_

_Botan: You really shouldn't be daydreaming so much, Kazuma. What if something important happens?_

_Keiko: Yeah, plus your grades are slipping in college. Why would Kurama call me? We barely know each other._

_Me: Meep! Where did all of you guys come from?_

_Koenma: Kurama should call me, because I can get him medical treatment quickly. But you guys decide. Remember to review and a round of squid for everyone. _


	10. Chapter 10

Kuwabara mumbles to himself, Koenma had wanted to see all of them together, but Hiei was no where to be found and Botan told him that Yusuke had left the apartment in a hurry, and no one seemed to know where Kurama was

Kuwabara mumbles to himself, Koenma had wanted to see all of them together, but Hiei was no where to be found and Botan told him that Yusuke had left the apartment in a hurry, and no one seemed to know where Kurama was. He was so angry that he was the only one around because he was the one who got yelled at by the stupid toddler. He flops down onto his bed, ignoring Shizuru as she complains to him about being out so late, the night before. He groans, because as soon as he shut his eyes, his cell phone started ringing. He reaches over and picks up the phone, grumbling into it.

"Hello?"

'Hello, yeah, it's Kurama.'

"Where have you been?" Kuwabara asks angrily, sitting up in his bed.

Kuwabara hears coughing on the other end, but thinks nothing of it, maybe Kurama was just getting a cold, 'I need your help.'

Kuwabara sighs, he had been chewed out, because no one else bothered to show up, "Nani? (What?)"

'Meet me at the Granpus Inn. Do you know where it is?'

"Of course, it's down in the bad part of town."

'Room 613. I'll call the main office and tell them to let you up.'

Kuwabara grunts into the phone before hanging up. Why did Kurama need him? Why wasn't he calling Yusuke, his boyfriend? He runs a hand over his face; he'd just have to ask him when he saw him. He heads towards the door, and then remembers that Shizuru thought he was doing homework and turns the other way. He opens his window and proceeds to exit from the window.

Yusuke steps out of the shower, a towel around his waist and runs his hand through his wet hair. He was still shocked that Hiei had blown off the handle at him. He had only asked Hiei a simple question. Hiei should have answered him if he didn't want Yusuke to get mad. He might as well head home; because there was no way that he would be able to find Kurama without Hiei's help. He sighs, reaching over for his pants and remembering that they were still in the room. Damn, he thought, Hiei must have dressed quickly. Yusuke looks at his reflection in the mirror before going into the bedroom and finding his pants on the back of the armchair. How in the world they got there, he couldn't tell you. He pulls them on and looks for his shirt around the room. He finally finds it underneath the bed. He shakes his head, he was angry at himself for the way that he treated Hiei, but he didn't understand this other thing that he was feeling. It was like regret, but not really. All he knows is that he wants to find Hiei and apologize, but at the same time he wants to find Kurama. Right now he would never be able to find either one of them, considering that they were both demons and very good at stealth. Of course he had all of his spirit detective items, but with demons being able to go back and forth. He would never be able to focus in on just Kurama or Hiei. He grabs his jacket from where he had dropped it on the armchair last night and leaves the room. He would just go home and try to call Kurama on his cell phone. He would call the fox-demon until he finally answered the damn phone.

Kuwabara leaves the office with the key card in hand and moves to the elevator. He waits impatiently for it to get to the sixth floor, as soon as the elevator opens he rushes out of it, halfway annoyed and halfway worried for the fox-demon. He puts the key card in the door and curses when it doesn't work, before realizing that he was putting it in the wrong way and redoing it the right way. Kuwabara opens the door and rushes into the room. All of the lights were out and it smelled a little. Other than that it was clean as could be. He then looks over at the bed and notices Kurama sleeping, coughing in his sleep.

'Oh my gosh. Is he sick?' Kazuma wonders before walking over to the sleeping fox-demon.

Kuwabara leans over the demon and feels his forehead, man he was burning up. Kazuma didn't know how to deal with sick people. He does realize that he needs to get the fever down and goes to the bathroom, turning the shower on cold water only. Then he goes back into the bedroom and picks Kurama up before blanching and almost dropping him when he realizes that the man was naked. He hurriedly catches himself though and readjusts the demon in his hands, trying his best to ignore the nakedness. He places Kurama on the floor of the shower letting the water run over Kurama. Kurama groans as the water hits his head and he opens an eye, trying to figure out where the coldness is coming from.

"How did I get to the shower? Kazuma!" he exclaims seeing the man.

"Why did you wait so long to call someone? You're really sick, Kurama. And why didn't you call Yusuke?"

Kurama blinks once, "Umm… you're not going to tell him that I called you, are you?"

"I don't understand what is going on between the two of you, but no. If you don't want me to tell him then I won't, but…. It's none of my business. Stay under there for about ten more minutes," Kuwabara says leaving the bathroom and the demon thinking to himself.

Kuwabara looks around the room before finding the source of the smell and placing it outside the door, "Housekeeping can take care of it," he mutters.

He looks around the room again, finding only a half drunken bottle of water.

"I haven't been able to eat," Kurama says from the doorway.

Kuwabara turns quickly, "Why are you out so early? You should be in there for another five minutes or so."

He looks Kurama over, the demon was pale as hell and his eyes had sunken in. He was using the doorframe to hold himself up, standing only on his left leg. He had put on a pair of pants, not exactly caring that Kurama had seen him naked, but not wanting to embarrass the man and was carrying his shirt in his hand.

"I was getting tired. I don't want to fall asleep in the shower, or else I might drown myself."

"Well, come on let's get you to the hospital," Kuwabara says going to help him.

"No," Kurama says holding up a hand, "No, hospital. Just take me too… shit. I don't have an apartment anymore. Take me to Genkias."

"That's too far. Look my apartment is about a mile away, we'll go there."

"Okay, fine," Kurama says trying to take a step and almost crumbling down, but Kuwabara catches him.

"Stupid man," Kazuma says picking him up and proceeding to carry him from the room.

"Go the back way," Kurama mutters, "You'll get jumped if you go out the front."

Kuwabara grunts and follows Kurama's orders.

Kuwabara looks down at the demon as he steps outside the building; the demon had fallen asleep again.

Hiei sits in the tree, fuming. Why didn't Yusuke understand the way that he felt about Kurama? All he wanted was to be with Kurama, but last night he had actually really enjoyed Yusuke's company. It was nice to be able to just relax with somebody. When he was with Kurama, Kurama had exploded at him telling him to get out of the apartment. It was never like that. They had had sex and it had been no strings attached, but it was nice. I mean of course he still loved Kurama, but Kurama would never love him anyways. He grips his hair angrily, he wanted to be with Kurama, but he wanted to be with Yusuke also. He liked the company of the spirit detective almost even to what he liked the company of Kurama. He was angry and confused at the same time, and that wasn't a good feeling. He hated feeling like this. He finally decides to look for Kurama on his own. He could talk to Yusuke, when the fox was found. He jumps down from the tree and heads in the direction that he had originally wanted to go before Yusuke had convinced him to go the other way. He would find Kurama and everything would be good again.

Kurama opens his eyes and looks around the small room. He sits up and a cold cloth falls from his forehead, "Kazuma?" he asks to the back of the man at the desk.

Kuwabara turns quickly, "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Kurama says moving to sit on the side of the bed, "How long have I been out?"

"A day or so, but Shizuru gave you some medicine for the sickness and for to help you sleep. When I checked earlier, your fever had gone down. How long were you holed up in that room before you called someone?"

"A few days."

"Why didn't you call Yusuke or Hiei?"

Kurama adverts his glance instead looking at a piece of fuzz on the floor, "I cheated on Yusuke with Hiei and I was hiding out when I got sick. I don't know what I'm doing, Kazuma."

"Why did you cheat on Yusuke?"

"Because…. I don't know. I really have no answer for why I did that."

Kuwabara takes a deep breath before speaking slowly, "I have never approved of your relationship with Yusuke, but I supported it because Yusuke was a good friend of mine and he seemed to really care for you. I don't like the fact that you cheated on him and I doubt that I will ever forgive you for hurting him, but I'm not going to throw you out while you're sick. So, why don't you just lie back and go back to sleep. You still don't need to be on your leg also. It was a sprain, but it was all bruised when I found you. So, Shizuru wrapped it up and did something to it, don't ask me about it. But sleep or at least just lay down for a while longer. The TV remote is on the nightstand over there and I'll bring some Miso Soup in for you later. I don't think that you've really ate anything since you got sick."

"Thank you, Kazuma," Kurama says sitting against the wall and stretching his legs out along the bed, "Thank you for everything."

Kazuma just nods to him and turns his back on the fox-demon again.

**Okay, so…. Don't complain to me if it's bad. I know that I'm the author and this has taken me two days to write, which is so unlike me, but something's been up with me these last few days. Anywho, hopefully it wasn't as bad as I think it is. I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow. It just depends. Love to all my readers and reviewers.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Malchik Gay  
Malchik Gay  
Malchik, Malchik Gay  
Malchik Gay, Malchik Gay  
Malchik Gay, Malchik Gay  
Malchik, Malchik_

Kurama wakes up as a loud bang echoes around the bedroom, he turns his head to the side to see Kuwabara on the floor, holding his knee to his chest.

"Kazuma? Are you okay?" Kurama asks before he starts coughing.

"Oww…what the hell? How long has that been there?" he asks himself looking over at the end table, "Are you okay?" he asks annoyed, looking at Kurama ho was still coughing.

"Yeah," Kurama says gasping for air, "What did you do?"

"Just hit the damn table trying to go to the bathroom."

Kurama nods and turns towards the clock, 5:49 am, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was. I had to go to the bathroom. How can you even see me?" Kuwabara asks finally standing up in the dark room.

"Demon," Kurama says simply, before doubling over as nausea hits him, "Kazuma, do you have a waste basket?"

"Why?"

Kurama clasps a hand over his mouth, "Because if I don't have something, then I'm going to throw up on your bed."

Kuwabara blanches before almost running over to his desk and throwing the basket to Kurama.

Kurama gladly takes the basket and it isn't two seconds later that Kuwabara hears him hacking. Kuwabara deciding that he didn't want to hear that, walks back over to the door and leaves the room, going to the bathroom.

Kurama places the basket on the floor, his throat was hurting now. He only had a little bit of soup in his stomach from earlier tonight, so there wasn't much left to throw up. He leans his head back against the headboard and looks out the window, thinking of Yusuke.

_Handsome, tender, soft  
Why do you look right through me thinking "NO"?  
I can't deny my feelings growing strong  
I try to keep believing, dreaming on  
And everytime I see you, I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer, closer, closer, closer  
but You leave me feeling frozen_

Yusuke closes the door of his apartment. He had been walking a good part of the night, so that he could be home and in his own place. He was really upset over everything that had happened lately and thought of calling Keiko, even if just to talk to someone, but decided against it and instead just drops onto his couch. He looks around the room, everything was the same way that he had left it, the blue couch still in the middle of the room, the TV on an entertainment center against the wall. The green walls that were still in perfect condition; which was kinda surprising considering he had lived in this house for four years. And then his eyes fall upon something that he had forgotten that he even had. He throws his legs to the floor before sitting up and looking even more closely at the picture. It was taken Kurama and Yusuke's first year of dating. Kurama and he had decided to go to a fair, to kill some time. It had been a great day, they met up with Koneko, Hiei, and Kuwabara and the five of them had fun and just enjoyed being around each other. Yusuke sighs as he continues to look around the room, spotting a jacket lying across the back of the chair; he gets up from the couch and walks over to it, picking up the red jacket. It was Kurama's jacket, one that he had owned for a long time. Yusuke lightly sniffs the jacket before the pain and longing for his partner overtakes him. Yusuke sighs before dropping onto the couch and pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing the number that he knew from memory, hoping upon hope that his love would answer it.

_Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me?  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Can't erase what i feel  
Malchik Gay, Gay, Malchik Gay_

Kurama looks at the caller id on his own personal phone before sighing and closing it quickly. He knew that Yusuke would never forgive him. He had betrayed the person that he loved more than anything, but maybe he was blowing this out of proportion. Maybe Yusuke wouldn't be so mad about it. But then again it was a lot easier to confront someone who was mad than upset. He sighs; Kuwabara and Shizuru had gone out to do some shopping, so Kurama was alone in the apartment. He technically wasn't supposed to be walking on his ankle, but it had felt better this morning, so he was now sprawled out on the floor in the living room, reading a random book that he had picked up. He felt that the damn TV was frying his brain, so he needed something a little more intellectual. He was still sick and throwing up now and again, but other than that he felt okay. Besides the fact that he felt like shit. He flips open his phone quickly and dials Yusuke's number, and when the spirit detective answers, he says one thing before hanging up again.

"Meet me tomorrow at noon. You know where."

_Choking, back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping for a way;  
I reason for us both to come in close  
I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend... does  
And though my dream is slowly fading_

_I wanna be the object, object, object, object  
of your passion but it's hopeless_

Yusuke smiles as the fox-demon's voice reaches his ears. I mean yeah, he hadn't said much, but at least Kurama wanted to see him and that was something. If he could make-up with Kurama, then they could both make-up with Hiei and everything could go back to the way that it was. Satisfied that he achieved his goal; he goes into his bedroom and drops onto the empty bed, preparing for a nice sleep and then a great meeting tomorrow.

_Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me?  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Can't erase what i feel  
Malchik Gay, Gay, Malchik Gay_

**I know…it's short and Hiei is not present in this chapter at all. But the song was in dedication to him. By the way thank you to TATU for the song lyrics.**

_Hiei: Yeah, what the hell is up with that?_

_Me: It wouldn't have worked the way I wanted it to if you had been there, so deal. You'll be in the next chapter. rolls eyes at the demon_

**Anyways, sorry about taking so long to update. Been going through the horribly dreaded writer's block. Fun, fun, fun. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and sooner. Well, that's all I've got to say tonight. Love to all my readers and reviewers.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kurama, satisfied, closes his phone and lays it on the floor beside him before standing up and going into the kitchen to make him something to eat

Kurama, satisfied, closes his phone and lays it on the floor beside him before standing up and going into the kitchen to make him something to eat. He starts coughing and soon it turns into a fit. Kurama puts his head between his legs and waits patiently for the coughing to stop.

"Damn, am I ever going to get over this?"

He stands up straight again when the coughing subsides and continues into the kitchen. He opens the cupboard and scrunches up his nose, they was barely any food in it. He sighs closing the cupboard and instead just leans against the counter, lost in his own thoughts. His head turns quickly when the door opens and Shizuru comes in carrying bags of groceries.

"Oh, Kurama-san, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good," he says rushing over to her and taking a couple of the bags.

"Thank you," Shizuru says, placing her bags on the counter, "If you're up to it, Kazuma has more groceries outside."

"Certainly," Kurama says bowing slightly before walking calmly out of the house.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kazuma asks glancing up as Kurama stops in front of him.

"I'm fine," Kurama says taking some bags from Kuwabara, "I just go tired of lying around for so long. So, I called Yusuke," he says as they walk towards the door.

"Wh-why did you do that?"

Kurama glances at him, "Because I need to break up with him in person."

Kuwabara drops his groceries and just stares at Kurama, "Why do you want to do that? He loves you, Kurama. He won't care that you cheated on him. Don't make a mistake."

Kurama bows his head before placing his bags on the ground and helping pick up the scattered groceries, "I already have made a mistake, Kazuma. And now I'm correcting that mistake."

"By breaking Yusuke's heart."

"As if it's not already broken," Kurama says picking up the bag and handing it back to Kuwabara, "I've already made up my mind, Kazuma. I won't change it."

As he says this last statement, he picks up his own groceries and walks into the house, ignoring Kazuma's stuttering.

Yusuke wakes up and looks at his clock, it was early in the morning. He had went to sleep at close to nine, which only gave him about six hours of sleep, he turns on his side, knowing that he would have trouble sleeping again. All he wanted was to see Kurama and hold him in his arms again. He could forgive the fact that Kurama cheated on him. And later he would make Kurama understand that he was still in live with him and that he didn't care. Well, that's a lie, he did care that Kurama had cheated on him and it hurt that it happened. But that didn't change the fact that Yusuke was in love with Kurama and if Hiei made him happy, then maybe he should move aside and let Kurama and Hiei be together. Now, that his head was filled with these conflicting thoughts, he decides to get up and make a cup of tea, so that he can mule over things for a while. He pulls on a pair of pants and starts into the kitchen. Everything was so confusing, he loved Kurama, which he knew for a fact, but he had weird feelings toward Hiei. He would say that he loved Hiei, but this was not the same kind of feeling that he had for Kurama. It was so different, yet he wouldn't mind being with Hiei, either. He fills the kettle and puts it onto the stove; he was ready for a very long morning, waiting around for noon to come. Maybe he should try to go back to sleep. Nah, he would never be able to sleep now. He turns back to the kettle and waits patiently for it be ready.

Kurama opens his eyes as the light from the window hits them, "What time is it?" he asks Shizuru who was opening the blinds.

"Eleven-thirty," she states, kicking her brother who was curled up on the floor with the cat.

"Leave me alone," he grumbles turning on his other side, while Kurama chuckles.

Kurama then proceeds to move into a sitting position, "I'm going to be late," he mumbles to himself, just now realizing what time she said that it was, "I have to go," he almost yells out, while Kazuma receives another kick to the back this time, "Don't kill your brother," he yells out as he runs from the room and apartment.

"Where is he going?" Shizuru wonders, still kicking her brother.

"I'm up, damn it," Kazuma says grabbing her leg and pulling her to the floor, "Stop with the kicking," he mutters before looking around the room, "Where did Kurama go?"

Shizuru looks at him, from her position resting on her elbows, "He just ran out of here. Apparently he had something important to do."

"I was supposed to go with him," Kuwabara says standing quickly, "Be back later."

"What about your work?" she yells after him.

"When I get home," is the only answer she receives before the door is slammed shut.

Keeping to the tress, Hiei continues to follow the fox. He was surprised that Kurama had decided to stay with Kuwabara; he had thought for sure that Kurama would have headed to demon world without a second thought. It was only by luck that he had seen the fox jogging down the street; he was apparently in a hurry to get somewhere. Hiei had just assumed that he was going to meet Yusuke. I mean it seemed like a fair assumption. And that is why Hiei was following him. Well, he probably would have followed him anyways, because he really needed to talk to the fox, but he also and more than anything else wanted to see if Kurama and Yusuke were going to reconcile. He looks around before realizing that he knew where Kurama was heading. He smiles to himself and goes in front of the fox. Making sure that he would get there first.

Kurama smiles to himself, he knew that Hiei had been there. The little demon wasn't that hard to notice, even when he was trying to be stealthy. The demon was probably in a snarky mood and that as why he wanted to get to the fair grounds first. The grounds had significance meaning for Yusuke and Kurama, it was where they had shared their first kiss and pronounced their feelings for each other. Hiei had known that fact since Kurama confided in Hiei about everything before. But not lately, he had been the one to tell Hiei, that he needed to tell Koneko that they were more of a father-daughter relationship and then Hiei had decided that Kurama would be his new lover. He was confused about that; he had never thought that Hiei was gay. Well, what's done was done; nothing could be done about that. Kurama turns the last corner and glances at the big clock tower. He had made it here in good time. He still had a couple of minutes before Yusuke was supposed to be here. He leans against the wall and looks up at the tree above him.

"Why don't you just come down, Hiei? We can all talk together."

The little demon drops from the tree and smirks at Kurama, "Hn. Should've known that you knew I was there. Mistake on my part."

"Am I too late?" Kuwabara asks panting heavily as he comes around the corner.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yusuke's my friend," he says glaring at the little demon, "And that means that I'm not going to let anyone break his heart."

Kurama and Hiei both roll their eyes, they hadn't been looking in the direction that Yusuke was supposed to be coming, but their heads suddenly turn as they hear tires screeching and a loud thump. All they have time to take in is a stopped car and a limp body falling to the ground.

"Yusuke!" Kurama yells out.

_The End_

**Hides behind L (yes, L from Death Note) and dodges the things getting thrown her way I'm sorry, but it was a good ending. So, yeah, this is the last chapter. Sequel or no sequel depends on what you guys want. Well, I'm going to go know because Death Note series finale is coming on and I don't want to miss it. Love to all my reviewers and readers.**


	13. Chapter 13

The sequel to What Now is up…It's called Why Now

The sequel to What Now is up…It's called Why Now. Some of you already know that, but to everyone who doesn't just making it known, smile Love to all my readers and reviewers.

Oh and I need to know if you guys want one of the three main characters to die… Not gonna say who, but it's NOT Yusuke. Let me know, because I can do it either way.


End file.
